My Most Beloved
by Stoner Rainbow
Summary: After their marriage, Setsuna and Konoka face some "normal" challenges a married couple would face, R&R. Rated M for a reason, bits of Ayaka x Asuna and Kazumi x Sayo.
1. Chapter 1

So this is just something I thought up out of nowhere really hopfully you enjoy, I know it not to ordinary but I thought setsuna an Konoka after marriage face some common difficulties in a "normal" married couple would deal with I'll try an update as soon as I can, Read & Review plz ^.^

* * *

><p>Chapter: 1<p>

'Setsuna its so hard...I don't know if I can take it all...' Konoka moaned loudly as she felt firm hands on her hips, the hard cock rubbing against her warm slit back an fourth grinding against its whole length.

'Setsuna please put it in I need it, I need it in, everything's so hot I can't bare it anymore please just shove it in setsuna!' Konoka felt it position in between her soaking wet sex, she pulled her hips to hers an pushed in half of her throbing shaft. Not waiting she pulled out before the tip left an began pounding Konoka's tight sex getting screams of pain then pleasure. 'Ahh! Setsuna not to fast I'm gonna break, it's to big!'

Her moans only encouraged her to go harder despite the pleas to slow down, she rached her arm forward and began groping at Konoka's warm plush chest rubbing her nub till hard. She found herself lost in the ecstacy for Konoka's tightness. She pushed in roughly with no shame with every time she pushed further she got erotic moans from her love beneath her, bent over for her pleasure.

'K-konoka I'm gonna cum...' With a few more deep thrusts she heard Konoka scream an tighten around her, feeling the sudden pressure she thrusted in as far as she could go as she felt her peak and came deep inside Konoka.

'Setsuna...it's so hot I can feel it, it's so warm it's unbelievable. Do you think it worked?'

'I-I...I hope so Konoka...'

XxX

Her eyes opened slowly, trying to adjust to the sudden light she lazily lifted herself to sit up.

'That dream again...' She looked down as she lifted her blanket up, moved her hand to her shorts to feel a slight wetness. She damned herself for having the same dream like this so often. She slide the blanket off of her as she got up and looked down at her beloved Konoka, she leaned down to give her a quick kiss on her forehead before continuing to her dresser for a change of clothes. Then advancing to the bathroom to take a shower and change.

Not taking more then 15 minutes, exited the bathroom changed with a towel around her neck to catch the dripping water from her hair. Konoka had just woken up to the sounds of her exiting the bathroom lightly speaking to her now drenched love. "How come you always look so beautiful in the morning Setsuna?" She giggled lightly to herself she she extended her arms toward the wet haird girl signaling for her to come.

Setsuna only smiled as she walker over to her sleepy beauty. Leaning down and grabbing hold of the brunette, hugged her tightly as water dripped softly onto her. "Hehe Setsuna your hairs getting me all wet, you should of dried it." She smiled an she felt the wet haired girl begin to shake her head sprinkling water all over her an the bed.

"Setsuna! No fair now I am gonna have to get you back." Konoka pulled her love down on top of herself into a heated kiss. Setsuna obeying her lover and positioned herself between her slender legs, pushed her knee further up to spread Konoka's apart to make her shiver under her. Konoka wasn't taking this anymore and switched positions flipping them over so Konoka was ontop straddling Setsuna's slender figure. "You arent gonna be in control after what you just did, you got me wet an you didnt even let me shower with you."

"Um well you see I didnt wanna wake up its all Konoka, an I was only playing can't you let me off this one time? I promise I wont get you wet again like that." Setsuna pleaded hoping Konoka had some mercy on her.

"Mmm no, I said I didn't like being wet but you know that's not completely true." She giggled evilly to herself as she began rocking back an forth against Setsuna's lap making her blush deeply.

"Konoka...I just took a shower if you do this ima need another one." Setsuna blushed as she looked up at her lover grinding against her body her expression changed from playful to pleasurable. Setsuna only stared up at her with the blush plasted on her face as Konoka practically dry humpped Setsuna.

"Ah..Setsuna..." Konoka closed her eyes now feeling her sex rub threw her pants, sliding slightly forward an back on Setsuna's lower stomach moaning. Setsuna could only stare up at her she watched she she planted both hands on her chest firmly to better slide against her. "Konoka."

"Setsuna it's so good, I cant stop." Setsuna only blushed as she felt a bit of wetness against her now. Not wanting to make her upset Setsuna placed her hands on Konoka's hips feeling up her thighs and against her round supple flesh. Konoka letting out moans as she rocked against Setsuna's toned body. Feeling as if she was in heaven she was close to her finish and she was pulled down into a heated kiss as she climaxed. Shaking an shivering as her body pressed roughly into her, moaning into the kiss as Setsuna flipped them over still between her legs. Pressing each others tongues together before Setsuna pulled back, a string of saliva connecting the two.

"Had fun Konoka?" Setsuna said teasingly kissing Konoka lightly down her chin to her collar bone. Suck till it left a bright red mark.

"Dont tease me Setsuna, you know I can't control myself sometimes. Mmm not like you're complaining are you?" Konoka tilted her head back enjoying the sucking she felt on her neck.

"You know Konoka you shoukd probably get in the shower, we'll be late if you dont hurry." Setsuna stated as she give her a quick kiss an sat up at the edge of the bed.

"Ah what time is it? I thought we had more time, hurry Setsuna get my clothes for me please I'm gonna get in the shower so it goes faster." Setsuna nodded as she went to the dresser to pick out Konoka's clothes. She watched Konoka jump out of bed toward the shower stripping on the way there. Setsuna silently laughed to herself enjoying the rushing Konoka.

'Its gonna be a long day.' She thought to herself laughing quietly.

* * *

><p>Well thats it for now, dont be afraid to review, im sure there is some mistakes that ill fix soon enough. Thnx bye ^.^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Remember, dont be afraid to R&R. Id actually really appreciate it, I love seeing what people think of my fanfics. Check out my account an my other fanfic, id appreciate it all. Which will be updated soon btw lol.

Chapter: 2

Konoka exited the bathroom fully clothed and smiling, feeling refreshed. Setsuna waited patiently by the door, leaning quietly as she looked over to see her beloved Konoka as beautiful as ever.

"So you're ready to go, Konoka?" Setsuna gesturing an arm out for Konoka.

"Of course I am Setsuna, the others are waiting we need to hurry though. Come on, let's go." Konoka grabbed hold hold of her loves arm an guided her toward their friend dorm. They walked quietly not sure what to expect from Asuna and Ayaka, with there odd couples dates.

"Who do you think will be there?"

Setsuna thought for a moment, "Well it'll be you an me, Asuna an Ayaka...you know I cant think of another couple that would agree to come along with their odd dates. Who do you think will come?"

"It'll probably be Kazumi and Sayo, ever since Eva made the special Pactio for them they've been in their dorm most the time now. Probably doing the dirty." Konoka said teasingly to her raven haired guardian. Setsuna only blushed at the thought of their friends being locked in there room doing who knows what together. She felt Konoka tug her down the walkway toward the door as they entered together.

They walked down the hall toward their friends dorm room, stopping before as the door they herd screams an banging against the walls. They both looked at each other, thinking what might be happening in the lively couples room. They hesitantly looked around before Setsuna gathered the courage to quietly knock on the door, hearing the loud screaming and rustling stop Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna's.

The door swung back with a sweaty Asuna standing before them. "Hey, you guys finally made it! What to you guys so long?" Asuna tiredly moved aside letting them walk threw as they explained themselves. "W-well you see we just kinda lost track of time is all, nothing to bad." Setsuna stated thinking about the mornings events with a dirty futa dream, a moaning Konoka who had been dry humping her no more than half an hour ago.

"I see I see, well its fine Setsuna, dont worry we are still waiting on the others." Asuna said plopping down spread across her bed still tired.

"Who are the others coming along with us? An why are you so sweaty an tired?" Konoka said as she sat down with Setsuna cuddled closely to her beloved guardian.

"First question, I believe Sayo and Kazumi are coming. We invited them sonce they've been locked away in there little love den for over a week. Plus they seem like people we could have plenty of fun with." Asuna laughed to herself stretching out on the bed. "Second question, I was trying to kill that damn fly. Ayaka has been buggin me about it flying past her ears or around her head, so im trying to get it for her. Make her happy since she is the one who gives me the love." Asuna and Konoka laughed as Setsuna smiled.

"Hey where is Ayaka anyways?"

"Oh she's in the bathroom makin herself look gorgeous. You know her she always has to pamper herself." Asuna said to Konoka as she rolled onto her stomach trying to relax.

"I so do not Asuna!" Ayaka yelled from the bathroom, just before exiting dressed in a nice summer dress, with light makeup to add a little something to it.

Asuna glanced over at her beautiful girlfriend, right away rolling back over an sitting up almost falling face first. "Geez Ayaka, I didnt know youd be dressing so nicely. All I did was throw on some jeans, t-shirt, and some high tops." Ayaka giggled at her girlfriends taste in dressing.

"I told you we'd be going out to the movies and to eat, but its nice out maybe we should do that then spend some time at the beach. You know what, I'm gonna bring our stuff just in case we decide to get wet." Ayaka sais as she began going thre the dresser to retrieve their clothes.

"Should be go back an get our stuff Setsuna?" Konoka looked over to her lady yanking a little at her vest.

"Well why not just to go to the store on the way there, why bring anything extra right now if its a maybe? I got some money we can buy it if we go." Konoka nodded to Setsuna smiling as she leaned up an kissed her cheek.

"So what about Sayo and Kazumi? Weren't they supposed to get here same time as us?" Konoka questioned Ayaka.

"Yeah they'll be fine dont worry, I'm sure they are just running a little late." Ayaka took a seat next to her girlfriend, laying her head on Asuna's shoulder.

"Yeah its cool they probably are just tryin to get there stuff together, you know since Sayo is finally able to pick her own clothes again shes probably having a field day with it." They all laughed as they heard a knock on the door.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'll get it for you." Setsuna sat up and walked over to the door opening it seeing Kazumi and Sayo hand in hand.

"Hey guys, sorry we are so late, we were trying to find some of my memory cards an also get a outfit that would fit Sayo better. My clothes are a bit baggy since im a bit taller." Sayo nodded as everyone looked up and down at Sayo's outfit.

"O-Oh its really ok we had no problem waitin for you to lovebirds. But may I ask Sayo, if you dont mind, why pick such plain clothes?" Ayaka asked walking up closer to inspect the shorter girls outfit, it was a plain white tee with a little band logo on the shoulder, with grey sweatpants and some house shoes.

"Oh well you seem ive always seen you guys wear the school uniform or just your pick of casual clothes now that I can pick im not really sure what I like. So I just picked something I feel comfortable in." Sayo stated as she pulled at the sweatpants and smiled.

"She's still hell of a cutie." Kazumi said hugging her from behind tightly kissing her cheek. Sayo smiled brightly as she leaned into the kiss.

"Well you look super cute Sayo. If you ever need help I'm sure me and Konoka can help you out with picking stuff you like." Ayaka gestured towards Konoka with a smile.

"Yes of course we should go shopping soon, thatd be so much fun!" Konoka said excitedly bouncing in place.

"Well thank you for the offer, we should go sometime that'd be really nice." Sayo smiled at the thought of going shopping with her friends.

"Well should we be going now that everyone is here?" Ayaka asked holding Asuna's arm before kissing her quickly.

"Yeah we shoukd get going we're gonna miss that movie." Setsuna stood with Konoka. Letting her lady up and out first.

"Come on Sayo lets go." She leaned down closely to her face an gave her a deep kiss hugging her closely, as Ayaka smiled and Asuna whistled to her exiting the room. Sayo blushed and pulled back in a daze trying to get the words. "O-Ok but not yet Kazumi, somewhere private."

"Ok Sayo, as you wish my love, lets get going." Kazumi held out her hand to Sayo, which se accepted glad as they walked out behind their friends.

Ok so yeah I know its not much love till towards the end but I promise ill spice it up next chapter. Remember dont be afraid to R&R I appreciate it alit. Thanks ^.^


End file.
